Demigod Games 15
I wake up in the morning, and rub my eyes. Immediately I cry out, and my shoulder does too. I glance down where the flaming bullet had hit me the day before. A hole tunneled it's way into my upper arm, and stopped at the bone. I winced, and tried to decide how to get the bullet out. After a few minutes of trying to dig it out and with tears streaming down my face, I glance at Annabeth. Her hair is nestled around her face, and her breath comes in quick puffs. In and out, in and out, in... and out. She clutches a shark rock in one hand, since she lost her knife. I lean forward and hold her hand. Soon this will all be over. She can go home. Soon it will all be worth it. Suddenly, Annabeth's gray eyes flash open. She jumps to her feet, with a terrified look. I didn't like that look- it was the look of a cornered animal. I reach forward to calm her but she merely glances at me. She turns her head 9- degrees, silently. Than with a wicked aim she hurls the rock just behind a boulder. We hear a cry of shock and pain, and than a massive thud. I pick up my sword and cautiously move over to the boulder. I put one arm in from of Annabeth, as a sort of protection. My arm is immediately batted away. I peek around the boulder. There IS someone there. I immediately slam the sword over my head and onto the victim, but it glances off the rock. I blink, and the person looking at me blinks. It's Frank. His mouth is open, and he tries to say something. In the end it comes out like, "Did you just- uh-guh-um" I nod slowly. Than I shake my head. I reach over and pull Frank back up. His mouth is shut tight, and he crosses his arms. "WHAT IN THE HESTIA WAS THAT??" He demands, and as he screams his voice becomes a roar. His body melts away, in the place of a massive grizzly bear. This time Annabeth takes my hand. I look up into Frank's eyes. I had to find a way to fix this before things got messy. "uh- we were just... sleeping. And Annabeth heard a noise.. we thought.. " I gulped and continued, "we thought you were another tribute... trying to sneak up on us." Frank's eyes glower at me and I'm all too prepared to take another swing with the sword. Than finally the fire in his eyes die down and he shape-shifts back into his normal form. He wipes his forehead. "Sorry man, it's just hard to control my anger. I thought you an Annabeth were trying to kill me or something!" He grins uneasily, and bends back down behind the boulder. His eyes follow my sword, but instead he calls out. "Can I have some privacy please- I'm trying to finish my business.." He breaks off and Annabeth blushes. Than she hurries away and starts making the breakfast salad. So far all we have found is the dressing. I decide since the situation is so disastrous to just lighten the mood. "Sweetheart, I know you're practically a vegetarian but in the mornings I really prefer coffee and an omelet." Annabeth gets an exasperated look on her face, and I first I think I went too far. But then she grins and comes over to hug me. But suddenly she is hugging me for a really long time, and her eyes aren't looking at me anymore. "Frank?" She calls into the forest behind us, without turning around. He runs out and comes to join us, "Yeah?" "Guys. don't move but there's a huge bird nest up in the trees." I shrug, "So? More meat for us." Annabeth's voice turns stern, "Not if they're made of metal." [[Demigod Games 16|Next Chapter------------>>>>>]] Category:DaughterofPoseidon14 Category:Fanfiction Category:Demigod Games Category:Crossovers